The North Star
by the things that define you
Summary: He was presumed dead. If he was honest he wishes he was. Betrayed by family and attacked by a teammate. Despite that, he recovered. Now he is thrust into a war that is not his own, called to help by the good still left in him. He is now more then an ex agent. He is their symbol, thier hope. Their North Star.
1. Chapter 1

The North Star

Unholy Outlaws

Section one

Chapter one: Prologue

It blazed across the night, carving a path of fire down form the stars. The fire lit up the darkness of a long broken planet. Many saw it, a few even dared to wish upon it, and two charted it. It was after all, the first meteor to hit this forgotten rock in thousands of years. These two reported it, each to a commanding officer. Soon there were men around the meteor, fighting for what they did not know. Men died over this, this foreign ball of fire, their comrades praying that it would be worth it. Eventually one side became victorious, repeating the cycles of history. For men in desperate times will always die for hope: will lay their lives down on faith. History continued for that meteor contained hope. A hope that was human. A hope that was broken. A hope that was desperate. A hope that wanted revenge.

**So um ya. Prologues. I really enjoy wiring these (If my account of unfinished storys didn't indicate that). Despite that I really want to go somewhere with this story. It is the first I am writing for Red vs Blue and hopefully many more will come. Please just review to tell me what you think. It isn't much to review about I know but still it would mean a lot. **

**THIS STORY IS NOT AN AU. IT COULD THEORETICALLY HAPPEN IN THE SHOW!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**the things that define you**


	2. Chapter 2

The North Star

Chapter 2: Life of the Dead

At first, all he could see was darkness. It was swallowing, whole, consuming. He struggled, grasping for something he knew didn't exist, and then fell. The wind roared past him, muffling his screams. All around his lings closed in. his lungs struggled to take in anything. Just as his air was cut off, the light flooded him. Colors, senses, poured in from every direction. The stained gray blurred into solid walls, the softness beneath him, a bed, his blonde hair falling slightly into his vision. These pieces came together and fell into piece in a blink. Leaning over him were three people, two men and a woman. White masks covered the bottom halve of their faces. He assumed they were doctors. A mechanism beeped beside him. Past the faces he could make out two armed guards standing at the door, full standard issue body armor. Both had pistols at their side, one held a battle rifle with both hands. The other's primary weapon was hidden behind one of the doctor's body.

All of this poured into his head within seconds. One of the male doctors reached for his face. This wasn't good. How was he alive? Did they find him? He needed to leave, now.

Inhuman power coursed through his veins, exploding into motion. The extended arm was grabbed and shoved backwards, away from the guards. Rolling off the bed the man threw the two other doctors against one of the far walls. The crunches on impact didn't sound lethal. Four needles form one of the doctors coats were grasped in the man's hand. Bullets shot over his head, the soldier's aim blocked by the bed. He threw two of the needles out from his cover. As he hoped, bullets followed. Without hesitation, two more needles flew from the man's hands as he popped out above the bed. Both projectiles found their mark, lodging themselves in the barrels of both solder's primary weapons. Before either trooper could draw their pistol, the man was over the bed and headed straight for them, his fist racing toward the trooper on the right.

To his frustration, the blow was blocked by the other guard. He must be recovering slow. Still on the offensive, the blonde man swept low, knocking the defender off his feet, the teammate he had save however, was now in the fight. That didn't mean he would last long. Stupidly, the trooper threw the first punch. It was blocked, along with the one that followed immediately afterwards. The blonde man pressed again, reaching past the overextended guard and land two solid blows on the trooper's chest. Stunned, there was no preparation for the uppercut that launched the trooper into the air. His opponent grabbed his leg before he could hit the ceiling and sung him around, ending the deadly arch by smashing the man into his comrade who was just getting back on his feet. They collided with a painful crash, followed by a scream from one of the doctors.

One glance around the room confirmed that it was clear. He needed to move, now. Alarms were probably going off by now, and if he needed to fight off an army, he needed his armor. Springing again into action, he kicked down the door, his eyes immediately finding the soldier who now stood before him. Looking both ways, he found he was in a long hallway. It was clear except for him and the trooper who stood before him. He had no time for this. Launching himself off the ground, he came down with a punch to the soldier's helmet. To his surprise, his wrist was grabbed into the air and pulled to the ground, dragging him with it, as the soldier simultaneously spun out of the way. He stood up, studying this new opponent. He wore old ODST armor. It was silver, with green splattered on it in a seemingly random pattern. A pistol was clipped to his belt, an assault rifle to his back.

"We are not your enemy," the soldier said. His voice was deeper, smooth.

"Heard that one before," the blonde man shot back. He launched himself into the offensive once again. His punches were lightning fast, his kicks equally so. Again they were all blocked, the soldier not even appearing worried.

"I don't want to fight you." The blonde didn't give a response this time as he kept up his attacks. His enemy still showed no signs of weakness. "We can help you."

With a roar the blonde let out another flurry of attacks before stepping back.

"And why should I believe that? His breathing was getting heavier. He hadn't fought like this since, since. No he couldn't think about that now. He needed to fight. The other soldier's next words rang through the hallway.

"I know what you are, or rather were, and I haven't turned you in." The man actually froze at that one. That had to be a bluff.

"This could be a government facility." A small snort came from the soldier.

"Does this look like a government facility to you?"

He had to admit it didn't. Paint chipping off the walls. No other personnel responding when he woke up. Still.

"Give me my armor than we'll talk." It was more a joke than a request. He got ready to fight again.

"Third door to your right." The soldier said, nodding to the man's left.

He blinked. This had to be a trap. At the very least a joke. Moving slowly, he angled himself so that his back faced the hallway the soldier had indicated. The soldier stood there impassively, almost relaxing into the hallway wall. Almost tip toing, the man moved backwards, inch by inch. One door passed on his left. Two to go. Still the soldier didn't move. Realizing he must look ridicules, the man turned his back to the soldier and continued down the hallway. Still no movement form the armored man behind him. He would believe that the suit was being controlled by an AI. He saw the door where his armor was supposed to be. It was only five yards away. He passed another door on his right. Still no movement. Another few agonizing seconds and he was there. The sound of his breathing was the only noise in the hallway. He reached out his hand, only to yank it back before he touched the doorknob.

It might be booby trapped. He pushes the door open and boom. No more him. He shook his head. They wouldn't bring him here just to kill him like this. Or would they? He almost punched the wall. It didn't matter now. Dying now would be better than living as their prisoner. Taking one last look at the soldier, he took a deep breath and threw open the door.

No alarms, no explosions. He was still alive. The room looked like an emptied out storage closet. There were a few shelves, with varying bits of dust, imprints of items having been there recently capturing his attention. The back wall was empty save for….

His armor!

Even in the darkness, he could tell it was worn. Scratches chipped away at the purple and green paint. However, it was all there. The helmet stared at him, its invisible eyes boring into him. They begged him to become one with it again. Next to it, neatly sucked into the corner, were his weapons. Both of his snipers glimmered to him with the feeble bit of light opening the door had let in. He dared not touch them, for fear they might disappear. Finally the need was too great. He took another step toward his armor. Then, another. Before he could stop himself, he was putting it on, encasing himself in protection, in security. The practiced ritual, moving through pure muscle memory.

Finally only the helmet remained. It sat there in the wall, staring at him. Wordlessly it reminded him. Reminded him of what he was, what he always had been. He accepted the burden, unhinging the helmet from the wall. He grasped it in between his hands, almost pressing the cool visor to his face, before turning it around. With a hiss that covered the sigh of relief he let out, he slid the helmet past his hair, encasing his head in the familiar shell. Picking his snipers up from the corner, examined each of them. Both were functional, the modifications having survived the trip here. Smoothly, practiced, he attached them to the magnetic clips of his back. The backs crossed behind his head, forming an X with the stocks. The weight felt familiar, it felt good. Everything did.

For the first time since waking up, North Dakoda felt whole.

**Hey guys. I know this is a bit short, but I got the unquenchable need to finish this chapter and I thought this was a good place to stop it. Don't expect another update soon. As much as I love North and this story idea, I have other things I'm doing, fanfiction related and non. Also sorry for the delayed revel. I felt like it would be cool. **

**If you like this check out my two other RVB one shots. The Sacrifices we Make and The Only Ones Left. They are sad so you have been warned.**

**Anyway thanks as always for reading and tell me how I did in the reviews. **

**Till the inspiration hits again see you. **


End file.
